The Holder of the Second Shard
In any town, in any country... Find yourself in a room which you alone are in, with a mirror large enough to show the entirety of your body. Make sure all entrances are barricaded, quite tightly. You aren't going to be using your body, but They can find it, and will. And that's worse than anything the beasts of hell can do. And the only way to hold Them back is to do this as quickly as possible. Stare into the mirror. Look into your own eyes, and say out loud "Matter is a lie. My essence is all there is.", regardless of whether you adhere to that school of thought. If your reflection does nothing, you must leave, QUICKLY. Exit the building you are in and flee as far from where you were as possible. Eventually you will feel the sense of safety cover your body once again. Find a different mirror, if you so desire, and try again. If your reflection begins to shake, increasing each moment more and more, throw yourself into the mirror. Do this with great confidence. Those with doubt shall have their souls shattered along with the mirror. If you pass through, take a quick glance back. You will see your body on the ground through the mirror and will notice that the doors of the room you barricaded are thumping. You know that They are trying to enter the room, and you have a limited amount of time. How much time? Well, how well did you barricade the room? Run down the corridor you are in. It is a hall of mirrors, each which reflect a different aspect of yourself. NEVER touch these or stare too long, lest you wish to be absorbed into them, forced to relive your worst moments over and over for all of eternity. Eventually the room will become wider, opening further and further. You will eventually see the mirrors in the distance fading. As you continue, the mirrors will vanish and the tunnel will end. Outside you shall find yourself in a room with two natures, mixed so carefully together you cannot discern where one starts and the other finishes. Heaven and Hell. Pay no attention to your surroundings; remember you have little time to spare. Notice in the center of this "world" that there are many mirrors, once again. How many depends on the complexity of your character. Once again, each will represent a part, however small, of your personality. Here is the test: Pick that which you feel represents you the greatest. Do not pride yourself; if you pick incorrectly you will find on the other side this Object's Holder. And unlike many tests, this Holder wishes to remain hidden, and if you anger him... well, let us not cross that path. Choose; if you believe you have found the door that best represents you, quickly enter it. You will be in a black void for but a moment; but when the light returns you shall awake in front of the mirror which you entered, lying on the ground, holding a simple shard of glass. You may be unlucky enough to return just as They enter. Stab yourself with the shard to save yourself from Them, as you lack enough time to defend yourself. Death could only be a blessing in comparison. But if you awake and They have yet to enter, hold the shard against the door. They will know you have succeeded and retreat. The shard is a simple piece of a glass; with the partial emblem of an hourglass upon it. You may feel it is worthless, and perhaps it is, alone. But for some reason, They fear it. Not always enough to protect you, but you never know. Keep it by your side for this very reason. That Shard, The Second Shard, is Object 455 of 538. Remember this thought as you leave the room: A reflection never lies.